


Dark Cupid

by VolpinaRena



Series: Stingers and Claws [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat!Kim, F/M, Multi, Platonic adrinette, bee!Marinette, fox!adrientags to be updated, ladybug!chloe, stingers and claws, this is a multiparter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: It's been a few months since Marinette broke up with Kim, and and Valentines day has rolled around. When Kim gets akumatized into Dark Cupid, it's up to the only other two miraculous holders to save the day.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Stingers and Claws AU!
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic because I thought it might be easier to handle
> 
> Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Marinette was awoken by her phone going off. She groaned and sat up, picking up the device from the floor. After taking a few seconds to blink the sleep from her eyes, she unlocked the screen and read over the messages that had accumulated throughout the night. One from Nino, another from Ivan, several from Rose, and finally the one that had woken her up, 6 from Alya including the one sent this morning.

**02/13 **

**9:18 Alya: Girl I can't believe you're going to bring in stuff for valentines day after what happened **

**9:20 Alya: I swear I'll punch Kim in the throat for you if he even looks in your direction, just say the word and I'll do it **

**9:37 Ayla: Nino says he'll help me beat Kim up I just asked him **

**9:52 Ayla - okay maybe he didn't say he'd help directly but i know he will girl, Nino loves you just as much as I do **

**10:45 Ayla: did you really fall asleep on me? Figures, I'll text you tomorrow morning! **

**02/14 **

**5:56 Ayla: morning girl, omw to your place to come get you for school and help you carry stuff like you asked. I'm still willing to put Kim in a headlock for you**

Marinette giggled at the messages, tossing her phone onto her bed as she stood up with a stretch. Alya, despite usually only fighting with words, was ready to seemingly beat Kim to a pulp for her, and though it was physical violence it made Marinette happy to know Alya really was her best friend.

She quickly got dressed, taking the light pink dress out of her closet and slipping it on. She did her hair in a braid and draped it over her shoulder before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. That was definitely Alya, especially since she heard the door open right after which means whoever it was just let themselves in and the only two people who did that were Alya and Kim, and the latter. . .well he didn't come around anymore so the only logical option was Ayla.

Marinette grinned when her best friend greeted her with a wave. "Hey girl, looking fabulous as always." Alya threw in a wink, causing Marinette to let a giggle escape her lips.

"I could say the same to you." She gestured to the dark, orangey brown colored sweater Alya was wearing, accompanied by a hand knit cream scarf.

"I only wear clothes designed by the best." She teased, showing off the Marinette's signature, which was beautifully sewn into the inside of the scarf. "Speaking of clothes, you seem to be lacking something." Alya snorted, glancing down at Marinette's feet, which were bare.

Marinette instantly turned red and make a small choking sound before rushing back up to her room. After a few minutes of shuffling around the girl finally came back down wearing a pair of cute, pink flats. "I would have left the house barefoot, Alya you're a lifesaver." She said with a heavy sigh, blinking a bit as Alya pinned something to her shirt.

She glanced down, eyeing the small heart pin curiously. "Now you're good to go, Mari. All ready for Valentine's day. You're gonna show Kim just what he's missing out on!" Alya declared, but Marinette only shook her head and noticed the same heart pin on Alya's scarf.

"I'm the one that broke up with him, Alya. There isn't going to be anyone showing anyone else what they're 'missing out on'. It's just going to be a normal Valentine's day. . ." She trailed off, forcing herself not to sigh. This was going to be her first Valentines in a long time without Kim, sure she was upset about it, especially since the breakup was only a few months ago and hadn't been very polite, but she knew she was better off without him. Ever since the new school year had started, Kim had became an ass, and Marinette didn't tolerate it.

She ended things, telling him that once he learned how to be a better person and treat other people, then maybe they could be friends again at the very least. She shook her head, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Enough of that, you said you were going to help me carry these candy apples to school, let's get going!"

\----

When the two girls arrived at school, they were greeted by Adrien and Nino, who graciously offered to help them carry the boxes of heart shaped, candy apples to their classroom.

Once they got there, Marinette noticed Adrien was wearing the same pin Alya had given her. The thought that Alya had planned this made her smile, especially when she noticed Nino had the same pin on his hat.

Today was going to be a good day, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

That is, until the rest of the class came into the classroom. Marinette bit her lip as she saw Kim enter, holding a bouquet of flowers, along with a small wrapped box. She inhaled sharply as he looked over at her, as if she was expecting him to come to her and apologize for everything he had done right then and there, and ask for her to take him back. She'd accept and then later they'd get married and have three kids and a hamster and be happily ever after.

But that's not what happened, in fact, it was the complete opposite of what she had been thinking.

Instead of coming up to her, Kim made his way over to Chloé Bourgeois of all people, someone he had always seemed to have a disdain for, especially when she started harassing Marinette.

She barely registered Adrien's hand resting on her shoulder and the sympathetic look he gave her, as she watched Kim walk over to Chloé. Despite how painful it was, she couldn't look away. It felt like she had been kicked in the gut.

"Marinette?" Nino's voice snapped her out of the daze she was put in. "Marinette, Adrien asked you a question, are you alright? It's not like you to zone out."

Marinette gave a simple nod, forcing her full attention on Adrien. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to give out the candy apples before or after class, I'd like to help." He gave her his beautiful model smile, one most people couldn't resist.

Marinette rubbed her temples, straining her ears to listen to Kim and Chloé's conversation over her own voice. "I'll do it in a few minutes, when Ms.Bustier comes in." She stated,shifting her head so she could hear better.

Kim shuffled his feet, and held the flowers out to Chloé, along with the little wrapped box. "Chloé, I was wondering if you'd be my valentine?" He asked, a sweet, dorky smile on his face. As soon as the words came from his mouth, Chloé was laughing hysterically.

"You're ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Why would I ever be your valentine when I have Adrikins?" She snorted, and shot Adrien a wink, which he recoiled at, shaking his head at her behavior. "Get lost, Kim, you're such a loser, especially since you dated, and got dumped by Dupain-Cheng of all people!"

Marinette turned a dark red, and looked away, burying her face in the crook of Alya's neck. "Please tell me this is just a bad dream." She groaned, clutching Alya's arm for dear life.

She didn't notice Kim leave the room, nor did she notice Adrien race after him.

\---

Kim left the classroom as fast as he could, taking a turn into an empty room. Plagg zipped out of the hood of his hoodie, swallowing a piece of cheese. "Look kid, I told you not to do that, and what did you do? You did it anyway. That girl is bad news, and lately you've been just as bad."

The kwami huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Kim began to kick the wall. "I thought she liked me, give me a break! I don't have to do everything you say, Plagg, you aren't my boss!" The boy snapped, glaring at the Kwami.

\---

Somewhere, across Paris, a purple glow flashed. "Ah, the anger that comes with having your heart broken by not only one person, but two. Teenagers are so emotional, this should be very interesting."

The man clasped his hands together, engulfing the pure white insect in a dark purple light. "Fly away my pretty Akuma, and evilize him!"

\---

Nothing more was said between the two, not until a small, black butterfly fluttered its way into the room. Plagg noticed it almost immediately. "Kim, I need you to calm down right now." Plagg, eyes wide, backed away from his chosen, eyes the butterfly wearily.

Kim only growled, shaking his head. "I said I don't have to listen to you!" He threw a chair in Plagg's direction, unknowingly letting the Akuma land on the little heart pin that was on his shirt, the same pin everyone in his class, including Marinette, had been wearing.

A purple mask engulfed his face. "Hello, Dark Cupid, I'm Hawk Moth. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

In a moment of pure panic Plagg managed to tug the ring off of Kim's finger while he was listening to whatever Hawkmoth was telling him. 

The black kwami phased through the wall, eyes wide. It was obvious he was distressed. Kim.being akumatized was not a good thing at all. He was the black cat for crying out loud! Crimson Bliss needed him, especially since she was practically useless on her own. 

Thinking about it, he quickly remembered that there was one another hero in town, someone who had a permanent miraculous, someone who just happened to be running down the hallway trying to find Kim.

With a heavy sigh, Plagg flew after him, only glancing behind him once when he heard a loud crash, like glass shattering. Dark Cupid was on the move, and it was now or never if he was going to give Chien Renard a crash course in kwami fusion. 

Plagg hissed when Adrien ducked behind a corner, quickly following him. "Excuse me, but could you stop running for a minute it's kind of important" Plagg drawled, a smirk growing on his face as Adrien stopped mid transformation phrase. 

"What the-" Adrien trailed off, blinking as Plagg held out the ring to him. He glanced at Trixx, and the orange kwami giggle, putting a paw to her face. 

"Oh my! It looks like you'll be playing double the hero today, kit." She ran her paws through her tail, nodding her head as Adrien took the ring. "Go on, he only bites when he's hungry."

Plagg shot Trixx a glare, but said nothing more to her. "I'm Plagg, the black cat kwami. Hēisè Panthère isn't available right now and Crimson Bliss isn't going to be able to fend off this Akuma without his power." The quick, flimsy explanation was thankfully enough for Adrien to slip on the ring, changing it into a silver one that matched the chain around his neck. 

"Just say your usual transformation phrase, and then 'Trixx, Plagg, unify!' And you'll be good to go." It was the quickest explanation be could give, made even faster due to the screams that could be heard from the other end of the school. 

Adrien gave a determined nod, taking a deep breath. "Trixx, let's pounce!" He called his transformation to him, Plagg watching as the boy became Chien Renard. "Trixx, Plagg, unify!" 

As soon as his new transformation finished, Noir Renard was dashing through the corridor, following the echoing voices of Crimson Bliss and Dark Cupid.

He skidded to a halt outside once he spotted his partner. "It took you long enough to get here Chien Renard!" Crimson Bliss shouted, without even glancing at him.

"Sorry, I got a little held up, what's the status, have you found where the Akumatized object is?" 

Crimson snorted, pointing up at Dark Cupid, who was shooting random civilians with his arrows. "It's that disgusting looking pin that's keeping his arrow holder thingy on his back." She looked over at Renard, eyes widening. He looked different. The black on his suit was more prominent and his eyes were a much darker shade of green, along with the whites of his eyes which were now green. "What the hell?"

Renard shook his head. "It's Noir Renard, Blissy, and I'll explain later." He looked back up at Dark Cupid, who's attention was now on a girl with dark hair. 

"How dare you stand by and watch me humiliate myself, Marinette! This is all your fault!" Dark Cupid cried out, notching his arrow into the bow. 

"You try and distract him, I'm going to help that girl!" He called, not paying any attention to Crimson as she rolled her eyes but went ahead with the plan anyway. Renard quickly scooped Marinette, holding her close to his chest. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting her down in a secluded part of the school.

"I'm fine, but Kim. . .he's not. I need to help him." Determination laced her voice, but she was held back by one of Renard's hands. 

"You can't, it's too dangerous. Crimson Bliss and I will help your friend. For now, you just stay here, out of danger." 

With those words he sped off, and idea in his head.

\---

Marinette groaned as Noir Renard left her alone. Seriously? She could help! She wasn't useless just because she didn't have super powers. In fact, she was pretty sure Crimson Bliss was useless, even with super powers so that had to say something. 

The girl paced back and forth, when suddenly an idea struck her. She raced back into the classroom and threw open the discarded box of candy apples that had been tossed around in the fray.

Marinette grabbed a few of them, running back towards the battle that was going on in front of the school.

Once she reached the two superheroes again, she had to dodge out of the way of a stray arrow Dark Cupid had launched. "Renard!" She called, causing the hero to stop mid-flute playing. 

He looked distressed at the sight of her, but said nothing as he swiftly approached. "I told you to stay put!" 

"I know but I had an idea." Marinette held out the candy apples to him, and instantly he remembered his own idea. "All we need to do is get his hands sticky and then he can't shoot arrows anymore." 

Noir Renard grinned, nodding his head."Great minds think alike, we had the same idea. I was just going to send Crimson to get some of those." He took the apples out of her hands, pointing back towards the school. "Thank you, Marinette. But I need you to go hide. This Akuma seems to be after you, and I don't want a civilian hurt." 

He spun away, dashing over to Crimson Bliss, who was currently trying to figure out why her lucky charm had given her a rock of all things. 

"It's not that hard, Crim, here's the plan. . . ."

\---

Marinette hid herself in a corner, one where she was still able to see the battle unfolding before her. It wasn't the best vantage point, but it would have to do for now. 

Noir Renard drew Dark Cupid's attention to him, giving Crimson Bliss a chance to get closer to the Akuma. He tossed one of the candy apples at him, which Dark Cupid caught. The Akuma snorted and tried shaking it off of his hand, but it was to no avail. 

With a growl, he flew towards the fountain, dipping his hands in it. "NOW CRIM!" Renard called, and Crimson ran forward, but Renard's warning had been heard by Dark Cupid as well. 

He spun around, and slammed his fist into the side of Crimson's head, causing her to fall into the fountain. "Nice try, lovebug, but you're little fox over there doesn't seem to know what subtly is." He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow, aiming at the superheroine who was currently trying to fix her hair. 

However, when Dark Cupid tries to let the arrow fly, his hand was stuck once again. With a glance behind him, he figured out why. Noir Renard was standing behind him, a cheeky grin in the heros face as he held up a candy apple. 

The Akuma lunged for Renard, but he was on the defensive. "Chataclysm!" He called, shoving his hand forward to the heart shaped pin. 

It crumbled to the ground, releasing a purple and black butterfly. 

Crimson Bliss hurried over once she saw it had been released and swiped it into her yoyo. "It's time to de-evilize!" She called, releasing the newly purified white butterfly. With a heavy breath, Crimson turned her attention to Noir Renard. 

The two high fived each other, grins on their faces. "Another job well done I'd say. But you should probably use the miraculous cure. I'll help the victim get back to school." Crimson gave a nod at his words, throwing the rock up into the air. 

"Miraculous Bliss!" 

Ladybugs swarmed the area, fixing all the damage caused by Dark Cupid. Noir Renard smiled, nodding his head. "Trixx, Plagg, divide!" He was soon back to being just regular old Chien Renard, Plagg floating next to him.

Renard handed the ring over. "Thanks for your help Plagg, I hope you can get the ring back to Hēisè safely." 

"I'm sure I will, take care, kid." Plagg flew off, glancing back as Chien Renard helped Kim off the ground. He quickly made his way back to the classroom and into Kim's bag, settling down for a well deserved nap.

\---

"Here, let me help you up." Renard offered his hand out to Kim, who gratefully took it. 

"You go to school there, right?" He asked, pointing to the building looming ahead of them. 

"Ya. . .but I'm not sure they'll want m-" 

He was cut off by someone running into him. 

Marinette slammed her fists against Kim's chest, pressing her forehead against him. "Lê Chiến Kim, You're an idiot!" She looked up at him, tears welling up in her bluebell eyes. 

Kim rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit more than taken aback. After what happened, he wouldn't have ever thought Marinette would be the one to come to him after all this. "I'm sorry Mari. . ." He mumbled, holding her tightly to his chest. 

Renard gave them a soft smile, and nodded at Kim as his necklace beeped. "I'll leave you to it." He bounced off, disappearing someone to detransform. 

Marinette let Kim hold her for a while before pulling away, fury and disappointment lacing her eyes. "I can't believe you! You knew exactly what was going to happen, I'm sure Max even told you multiple times that 'the probability of Chooé saying yes is a 0.01 percent chance' and yet you still did it" She stamped her foot, looking up at the boy in front of her. 

"You're so stupid! You got yourself akumatized over Chloé of all people!" 

"Mari I-"

"Oh don't 'Mari' me, you did this to yourself. I can't believe you'd try to date someone like Chloé, after what she did to me, after what she did to you!" 

"I didn't get akumatized because of Chloé I got akumatized because of how I feel about YOU, Marinette!" Anger laced his voice, his fists balling up at his sides. "The fact that you didn't say anything to me before or after I talked to Chloé, if you're that upset by me being akumatized why didn't you run after me when I left the room?!" His breathing was heavy, but he looked like someone had just beaten him up.

"I just thought that maybe if you saw me moving on you'd realize you made a mistake. . .or that I was trying to be better for you. But I guess that didn't work." 

Marinette blinked, shaking her head. "Kim. . .I know you're trying to be better, you haven't fought with anyone in the class in what, 2 months? But that doesn't mean I'm ready to get back together, or that you should try and make me jealous by dating Chloé of all people!"

The two fell silent, not looking at each other. Marinette finally spoke up again, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

"Come on, let's go back to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make an epilogue if interest is high enough, so please comment down below!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Kim hesitantly opened the door to the old massage parlor. He was heavily embarrassed and did not want to be here, but Plagg had insisted he come and explain what happened to Master Fu. 

With a reluctant sigh, he forced his feet to go forward, poking his head into the main room. 

"Greetings, Hēisè Panthère. Please, sit. Would you like a cup of tea?" A little old man said, looking up from his cup of tea.

Kim sat down, hands on his knees. He avoided Fu's gaze. "Uh, no thanks, Master. I came here to tell you something. . .something I'm not proud of." 

Plagg settled on the table next to Wayzz, the two Kwamis keeping silent as their chosen spoke.

"I know what has happened, and though it may have been a dangerous situation, you were lucky your kwami thinks fast on his feet, or one of the miraculous may have been lost to Hawkmoth today." 

Kim hung his head, as if this couldn't get any worse, the fact that he had been in a situation where he could have lost his miraculous got brought up. "Master. . .just take my miraculous now, it'll be easier to get it over with faster." 

He flinched when a chuckle came from the old man sitting across from him. "I will not be taking your miraculous. Just because you let your emotions take over does not mean you are no longer worthy of wielding one." He cleared his throat, glancing back at the miracle box.

"However, I do think it is time to release one more miraculous just in case." Fu mumbled to himself, shaking his head. But which one to give out? He'd figure that out later, for now he had to deal with the chosen sitting in front of him.

Fu pointed to the miracle box, nodding his head at Kim. "Bring over here and put it on the table." 

Kim did as he was told, though he was a more than a bit confused. Sitting back down he gave Fu an inquisitive look. "What are we doing with some old gramophone? Does this thing even work anymore, it looks older than you!" 

Fu chuckled, punching in the code to the miracle box. "This is no ordinary gramophone. This is the miracle box, it holds the miraculous." He stated, watching Kim as the boy stared in awe as the box opened all the way up, revealing the places for the seven main miraculous and then the spots for the zodiac. 

"Whoa, I didn't know there were this many miraculous thats awesome! But why are you showing them to me? Do I get to use them all?!"

"Stay calm, these are not all for you. I am showing you these because I am an old man, Kim. I will not be around for much longer and I need to train someone to be the guardian of the Miraculous in my place." Fu glanced at Plagg and Wayzz, who both gave simple nods.

Many late night discussions had been held between the four currently active kwami, which included Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx, on who should be the next guardian and they had come to a consensus on Kim. He had potential, and Fu wanted to start honing that right away.

"I want that person to be you. I know your time wielding the black cat miraculous hasn't been but a few months, but I need to train someone now and you are my choice." 

Fu gently turned the box towards Kim, a reassuring smile on his face. "Do you accept my offer to be the next guardian?" 

Kim blinked, staring at the box of miraculous and then back up at Fu. Was this old man serious?! He wanted him, of all people, to be the next guardian, even after he had been akumatized and super close to losing a miraculous? 

"Are you sure about this? I mean I was akumatized not even 48 hours ago, how do you know it won't happen again?"

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, what matters is that you are working to change. And you are changing for the better. You will be a great guardian, but you must be one hundred percent certain you want to accept this role."

It stayed quiet for a long time, no words passed between anyone for a whole hour. Finally, Fu got up and headed into the kitchen, bringing out two steaming cups of tea. "I do not need a decision today, you can have time to think about it." 

He set the cup down in front of Kim with a kind smile, sitting back down across from him. The silence fell over them once more, and it was there so long that Fu practically jumped when Kim's hands slammed onto the coffee table. 

"I'll do it. I'll train to be the next guardian."


End file.
